


Battle for the Rapture

by richardisroger91



Series: The Chorbah Chronicles [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament), The Bible (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gen, Guardian Angels, The Rapture (Christianity)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisroger91/pseuds/richardisroger91
Summary: The servants of Elyon battle through the forces of evil to gather the Raptured.
Series: The Chorbah Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840750
Kudos: 1





	Battle for the Rapture

We gathered on the edges of the great desert - the line that separated the glory of the Shekinah from the cursed realm - to find that the Rebels had already gathered themselves there. Tents spread as far as the eye could behold and their battle-flag, red with the insignia of the gold laurel crown circling the world, flew defiantly and numerously. Nor had we caught them unawares: The Rebels stood in formation with their angelic forms masking their true shapes, swords glistening and shields battering one against the other. Beelzebub stood at the forefront as captain; With Lucifer preparing to inhabit his vessel and only a small quarter of his forces in the cursed realm with him, the HaTechiyah Battalion was truly facing the entire armies of hell.  
  
From the side of Mikha'el, Gavri'el stepped forward and turned to face the Battalion. He wore not his linen scribe robes, a first in all of created memory, but leather armaments and cuffs of gold and silver. His spread his hands, head held high. and spoke:  
  
"It is Written to the children of God that they do not battle against flesh and blood but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, and against spiritual wickedness in high places. As it is for those children, so it is for us, the servants of Elyon. But do not fear, though the forces against us seem to as an unmovable mountain: Remember that the mountains melted like wax at the presence of the Lord, at the presence of the Lord of the whole earth. We ride forth before the Lord and Master Yeshua to prepare the way of the Bridegroom. Take heart, dear ones, for those who dwell in the shelter of the Most High," Gavri'el bowed his head to pray and the Battalion followed suit, " will abide in the shadow of the Almighty. I will say to Adonai, my strength and my fortress, my God in who I will trust. Amen. "  
  
Silently, Gavri'el resumed his place beside Mikha'el, who in turned pulled forth his sword and thrust it forward. He did not hesitate and the Spirit flew before him, the battalion following in his wake, his cry streaming behind him:  
  
"For Yeshua!!"  
  
We were running into the throngs of Rebels; There was the crash of sword against sword and shield against shield. some even dropped their weapons in favor of hand to hand combat. I passed Gavri'el and a group of his scribes quoting Scripture and fall of the enemy in hearing range falling incapacitated. Mikha'el seemed as though he were a great whirlwind alternating between the use of sword, cudgel, fists, and the Word. I longed to join into the fray, to show my love to Jehovah by assisting in the detainment of His enemies but my orders were clear and I couldn't dream of disobeying Him. And then, like the sudden passing of a storm, we were through the desert and its nefarious forces. I floated in the sky of the cursed realm, barely missing being hit by an airplane too. My warrior escorted was no longer with me - like the other warriors he was still in the desert holding back the Rebel forces.  
  
Gavri'el had crossed the desert too, and now he led the gathering across the sky. He held a pure golden shofar up to his lips, and gave a long, deep blow. The sound reverberated across the spiritual realms and deep into the core of the physical world. All those who were the Father's children felt and heard in the recesses of their bones and hearts. And, then, from the throne room, His voice spoke out, calling: the individual names of each of His children fell from His lips.  
  
The sky was suddenly filled with the people of whose names He had just called. No longer just physical beings but newly resurrected, they flew up from the ground, tiny embers seeking the fire from which they had been forged, There, too, appeared my own charge; he was almost too enraptured to be able to notice me. But he did, whooping with joy, and I was able to take him by the hand and escort him from the cursed realm through the path forged through the desert (the battle still proceeding on the sidelines having no impact on him) and then we were in the heavenly room, right outside the opening throne room doors.


End file.
